Invisible Mischief
by hamishwarfare
Summary: lilo and stitch are bored out of their minds one rainy afternoon, when a fun friend comes for a visit. chaos is just bound to happen


well here we are, another one off for you all. this dose not take place in my "a different kind of side effect" universe, so that means that lilo is back to being a human, and she and stitch are not in love. oh one last thing, sorry to pleakly fans out there.

**Invisible Mischief**

Bored. That's what Lilo felt while sitting on her bed, waving her legs back and forth on the edge of it. Bored bored bored and did I forget to mention she was bored. She was so bored that she felt like watching paint dry, but realised that there wasn't any paint in the house to watch dry.

Stitch wasn't faring any better. At this moment in time he was sitting, well more lying on his back, with his head dangling off the edge of his bed. He was bored as well, admittedly not as bored as Lilo, but still pretty bored. He wanted to do something, but that didn't involve sitting down in front of some wet paint and watch it dry.

You see it was raining at this moment in time, giving them a reason to be bored. But to be honest they could have been doing something else except lounge about in their bedroom. But that was what they where doing right now, and that was all they felt like doing, nothing more, and nothing less.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. Salvation! They both thought as they jumped off the beds and sprinted down the elevator as fast as it would let them. Arriving at the bottom of the elevator, they dashed over to the door just in front of Pleakly, whose hand was literally just off the doorknob,

"We've got it" Lilo said, panting slightly. Shrugging his shoulders, Pleakly walked back off to the kitchen, all the while saying nothing.

Opening the door, Lilo and stitch found no one there. But just as they where about to close it, they noticed some magic drops of water appearing out of nowhere before landing on the ground. Instantly they knew who it was,

"Houdini!"

Within a blink of an eye, the white furred experiment, with patches brown of fur here and there, as well as rabbit ears, appeared in front of their eyes. He was smiling and waved at them once he was visible again.

After letting him in and giving him a towel so that he could dry himself off, they started to catch up a little bit in Lilo and stitch's bedroom. It had been months since Houdini went off to be a big TV star, which was going very successfully, though he had a bit of trouble talking to people, what with him not knowing any English…or and other human languages for that matter. Most of the time he resorted to writing down what he wanted, but even then it was hard to give his opinions at meetings, or signing contracts. It was one of the main reasons why he was at their house, the most important reason being just to catch up on his cousin, was to ask Jumba for an advance language program, but that could wait. Right now he was happy talking to his cousin and Lilo, who he actually thought of family.

It was great fun talking to Houdini, but even that was only a temporary distraction, and when they had caught up, which wasn't until after an hour had passed, they where bored once again. This time Houdini was bored as well as Lilo and stitch. Houdini didn't like to see his friends like this and he wanted to end their rain of boredom. Quietly thinking to himself, Houdini wondered what they could do. He wanted to do something that would include all of them, but at the same time something that they had never done, and something that they would never forget.

It was at this moment in time that Houdini got a terribly annoying pain in his eye, like something went into it. It was also at this moment in time that he was facing Lilo's full body mirror. So when he rubbed the pain out of his eye, and then blinked several times to make sure that the object was gone, he disappeared. Hearing Lilo and stitch ask where he went instantly gave him a great idea. Truthfully it was one that he would naturally be afraid of, what with his shyness and everything. But thanks to show business, he was really getting over it. So making himself visible once again, he told them both his plan.

"Houdini, I'm surprised at you. Thinking of such a dishonest way to use your powers." Lilo said after she heard the idea.

"so you don't like the idea of turning invisible and playing pranks on Jumba and Pleakly" Houdini replied, in turian of course, feeling a little ashamed of himself. Hearing that just made Lilo giggle,

"I **love** it!"

Houdini was just about to turn them all invisible, when Lilo had an interesting thought. How could they make sure that they would be able to see each other? What's the point of prancing people when you ruin it by bumping into people that are helping you pull it off? But it didn't take long for her to come up with a solution, so quickly running off she came back into the room carrying three pairs of Jumba's special heat vision goggles. Of course stitch asked if Jumba asked her why she needed them, but Lilo simply said that Jumba was too busy working on a project of his that he didn't even notice her take them from the drawer.

So now they had everything that they needed. They had Houdini who was able to make them invisible, they had the special goggles so that they would be able to see where each of them where, **and** they had two unsuspecting victims just down stairs. Everything was set, everything was ready, and all they had to wait for was Houdini. Giving him the signal that they where ready, Houdini blinked.

It was raining outside, so Pleakly was unable to get any gardening done. But he didn't mind. He just occupied himself by inventing new recipes, trying them out, and then cleaning the mess that he made. Going into the fridge, he pulled out a carton of orange juice. He placed it down on the table before going to the cupboard and getting himself a glass,

"boy, who knew cooking could give you such a thirst. Good thing there is plenty of freshly squeezed orange juice," he said to himself as he turned around to fill the glass. It was here that he noticed the carton was not on the table any more.

"That's strange. I was sure I brought it out. Oh well" shrugging his shoulders he put his glass on the table before going back into the fridge to collect the orange juice. He was puzzled when he could not find the orange juice in the fridge. He looked back to the table at the place where he thought he last put it. sure enough it was sitting on the table as if nothing had happened. Going over to it he was just about to pour himself a drink when he noticed he couldn't find his glass.

Looking about the kitchen a little, he still couldn't find his glass, so he just assumed that he hadn't gotten himself one. After collecting a glass from the cupboard he turned to see that the orange juice was no longer on the table. No, it was on top of the fridge now.

"how did it get up there?" he wondered to himself before he started to climb the fridge to retrieve the orange juice.

After collecting the orange juice from the top of the fridge he went over to the table, where he had put his glass before climbing the fridge, and started to fill it up. When the glass was about half full, it stopped filling. Now you might think that this is normal, but when you can see the orange juice going into the cup, and the level of orange juice in the cup remaining the same, you'd think that there was something wrong wouldn't you. Well so did Pleakly, but not as you might have thought.

First he tried to pour the orange juice faster into the cup, but he stopped that very quickly when he saw that doing that just made the orange juice spill over the edge of the glass, and that the level of orange juice was still the same in the glass. So he thought that it might be leaking out of the glass, so he got on his hands and knees to check the underside of the table, to make sure there wasn't any hole there.

Sure enough there wasn't, so then he decided to lift up the glass to see if there was a hole on the bottom of the glass. The only problem with this was that the glass would not move. He tried to lift the glass up, but it stayed firmly on the tabletop. He tried to lift it several more times, once and a while he even tried to lift it with two hands, but it still stayed firmly on the table. Scratching his head Pleakly wondered what was going on, but not wanting to be beaten by a glass, he tried it again. But this time he got onto the table grabbed the glass with both hands, and then did an impression of an Olympic weight lifter. Sure enough this got the glass of the table, but it also got the orange juice all over him.

After cleaning himself up, he finally managed to get his full glass of orange juice. Standing by the counter he closed his eye so that he could get the full refreshment feeling…but it never came. Opening his eyes he saw that all the orange juice in the glass was gone. Confusion was really high now, and it showed all over his face. So pouring himself another glass, he tried it again but this time he kept his eye open. Sure enough, when he tipped the glass the orange juice fell down the glass and into his mouth, but he didn't feel it go down his throat, or taste it for that matter.

He was beginning to get scared, really scared. You see it was at this point in time that I should tell you about his most recent endeavour of human life, the supernatural. Just last night he read all of Lilo's books on ghosts and poltergeist. Now being an advanced alien, he thought they where nonsense, but now he wasn't so sure. But his biggest mistake was to actually say this out loud, because that led to even more scary stuff. For no reason the curtains by the window started to wave about wildly, then there where moaning noises coming from another part of the room. But the scariest thing that happened was when he felt himself being picked up and started floating around the room.

He screamed, well screamed was an understatement, and started waving his hands in the air before he managed to free himself of the ghostly grip, and ran out of the kitchen and into his room where his roommate Jumba was at this moment.

Turning around to see what all the commotion was, Jumba had just enough time to see Pleakly charge into the room.

"what is being wrong Pleakly, and why are you looking so white?"

"Jumba. This. This house is, haunted!" Pleakly stuttered as he leaned on the door for his life.

"bah, I told you reading those books would do this to you. You have an incredibly active imagination!" Jumba waved off before turning back to his work.

Pleakly was just about to complain more, when he heard, and felt, and bang on the door. it was a swift bang, and quite a forceful one, since it managed to lift him several inches off the door. Pleakly physically froze, his eye threatening to escape its eye socket, his antenna threatening to come of his head. Jumba looked back at his roommate and was just about to say something, when the thump happened again on the door, only this time more forceful.

This did it, Pleakly screamed so loudly that Jumba had to cover his ears, before he sprinted across the room to start on the window. Then the door flew open causing Jumba to get off his stool in surprise, and Pleakly to turn around slowly. When they saw no one there, Pleakly just turned back to the window and tried to open it, but unfortunately for him his hands where shacking too hard for him to do anything. Jumba on the other hand didn't seem convinced. He was a man of science and he knew that supernatural creatures didn't exist. That and he heard the slight sound of someone trying very hard not to laugh.

Going to his desk he was about to open it when Pleakly managed to get the window open, which caused a huge gust of wind to fill the room. Naturally Jumba knew it was the window, but Pleakly on the other hand thought it was the ghost. He instantly fainted on the spot, falling backwards and landing on the floor.

That did it. That was all that was needed to break the dam. Lilo, stitch and Houdini all started laughing. It wasn't like a quiet laugh, or even a laugh that you could stand up to. No this laugh was a full stomach laugh, one that you could not possibly stand and deliver at the same time. Hearing this Jumba went into his drawer and finally noticed that three of his heat vision goggles where missing.

"little girl should not be playing mean tricks on Pleakly and Jumba" he simply said to the room. This caused the laughing to die down a little, but it did not stop.

Eventually Lilo, stitch and Houdini calmed down enough to start talking. The situation was quickly sorted since Pleakly was still unconscious and Jumba remembered doing something similar to his ex-wife with the help of Houdini. After turning visible once again and returning the glasses, Houdini finally got around to asking Jumba about the advance language program.

The house was now quiet. Houdini said his farewells in full English before turning and running off. The rain had stopped so Houdini didn't need to borrow a coat, it also meant that Lilo and stitch could go outside once again and they knew just the game to play in weather like this, attack of the mud mummies. But just before they could go out and play, they heard Pleakly coming up behind them. Wondering what Pleakly was going to say, they turned around to see him and asked why he was holding his head.

"I had a real nightmare while I was sleeping. It felt so real, and waking up to find myself on the floor was a puzzle. Do you want to hear about my dream?"

"Maybe later Pleakly, but right now me and stitch want to go outside. We've been stuck in here for most of the afternoon and where getting restless"

"I understand. Now go and work off some energy. I have some new recipes that you guys must try" Pleakly said as he watched the two run out of the house.

-------

well there you have it. i hope you liked it. tell me what you think on a review


End file.
